


A Place We Could Escape Sometime

by snkirschtein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Breakups, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snkirschtein/pseuds/snkirschtein
Summary: You don’t win alone. That’s just how it is.A collection of oneshots originally from my DeviantArt. Some also posted to my tumblr (volleyboysheadcanons).
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Team | Kyoutani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aoba johsai's mad dog can be a little frustrating sometimes

There was barely a moment’s rest between every time Kyoutani jumped up to hit the spike and when he landed back on the ground.

_He’s definitely overexerting himself._

He practices like he’s running out of time. Like if he doesn’t get it perfect every time, it’s over. His understanding that overexertion won’t make him better, just sloppier, is definitely lacking. Then again, he probably wouldn’t listen to you. Number 16 of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball club didn’t really listen to anyone.

Plus, if you made a fuss about it, he’d just tell you to go home. So you sat on the bench on the side of the court and waited it out like usual.

“Hey, Mad Dog!”

 _He hates that name_.

Kyoutani’s feet hit the ground and his head snapped in the direction of the captain, who held the next ball.  
  
“I think we’ve stayed later than we need to,” _If Oikawa made that call, he definitely stayed late._ “Your spikes are strong, there’s not much you need to improve on here.”  
  
Kyoutani just grunted, getting in position to spike another.  
  
You heard a pair of feet behind you, and turned on the bench to face the door, where Iwaizumi stepped into the gym, wearing his school uniform.  
  
He looked frustrated, but instead of calling out immediately, he walked over to you on the bench.  
  
“Hey (Name).”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“It’s late. If you’d like I can walk you home.”  
  
You shook your head, turning back to the pair on the court. Another ball hit the floor on the other side of the net.  
  
He scowled and crossed his arms, following your gaze, “He’s a selfish bastard for making you wait.”  
  
You ignored the comment. You know the team doesn’t get along with him so well.  
  
When you first started showing up to practices, all the underclassmen thought you were just an Oikawa fan-club member, or a sister of one of the members. Anything but who you were really there for.  
  
Kyoutani Kentarou.  
  
It’s not like he introduced you. And when you broke the news they barely believed it, Oikawa being the one most shocked (and a little distressed). 

And he still doesn’t really address it. He’s never been the talkative type.  
  
“That’s enough. You have tomorrow’s practice Kyoutani, you don’t need to exhaust Oikawa or (Name) any longer.”  
  
Oikawa looked relieved that Iwaizumi had finally shown up to save him from the never ending setting. You stood to gather your things, because when Iwaizumi challenged Kyoutani, it usually was over quickly. And Iwaizumi usually won.

But Kyoutani didn’t budge, instead facing the net, back to everyone.   
  
“You guys don’t _let_ me spike at practice.”  
  
Iwaizumi turned around and rolled his eyes dismissively, “Try working to improve things helpful to the team first.”  
  
You felt the blow from that one, “Hey-”  
  
“I can be helpful to the team if you guys would let me play more.”  
  
“It’s up to the coach if you get played in a game, Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi hissed.  
  
The blonde looked at his feet angrily, “Hardly.”  
  
Oikawa was standing to the side of the gym now, but his eyes didn’t even meet yours. He stayed focused on the confrontation on the court, and his expression was telling you that he was against Kyoutani on this. He would always be. Especially when it was Kyoutani against Iwaizumi. Always.  
  
No one was ever on his side.  
  
“We don’t ever know how to play with you. You don’t talk to us. You only recently started coming to practices again. Hitting the ball as hard as you can doesn’t guarantee you’ll score a point! Try communicating and practicing with your team!”  
  
“How am I supposed to practice with a team that doesn’t trust me?”  
  
“Trust is a two way street,” Iwaizumi countered, getting awfully close to Kyoutani, so much they were almost chest to chest, “Give us a reason to trust you won’t bring us down. Give us a reason to trust you won’t cost us another game like Karasuno.”  
  
“That’s not fair,” you whispered to yourself.  
  
Kyoutani must have had the same thought, or maybe he ran out of things to say, because that was all it took for him to back down. He didn’t spare you or Iwaizumi another glance as he stormed out of the gym in a huff and went to change.  
  
The gym grew awkwardly quiet, with only the faint sound of crickets outside filling the space. Oikawa was fiddling his fingers and Iwaizumi was holding the bridge of his nose frustratedly.  
  
At the rate Kyoutani left the gym, he’d probably start on his way home if you didn’t catch up with him, so you picked up your bag, shrugging it on and making your way for the door.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
You stopped and looked to Iwaizumi, who looked almost apologetic.  
  
_Sorry for causing a scene? Sorry you had to see that? Sorry for putting your boyfriend in a shitty mood? Sorry for making him feel like he is an outsider even more than usual?_  
  
You nodded in understanding and took your leave. He didn’t have to say anything. He probably didn’t know what to really say. He doesn’t have to apologize, not to you anyways.  
  
By the time you stepped out into the night, Kyoutani was back from the club room, dressed in uniform, well, barely. His jacket was tossed over his shoulder and his shirt was sloppy and untucked, with his tie clenched in his fist.  
  
You followed him as he walked right past with a considerably sourer frown than usual. It was only half way from your house that you actually said anything.  
  
“I think your spikes look good.”  
  
He ignored you, probably still thinking about what Iwaizumi said. At this point you were really just trying to keep him from exploding, or rather _imploding_. It was like keeping a paddle boat upright in a raging storm. What could you say to keep from capsizing?  
  
You decided not to dance around it, diving right in instead of testing the waters, “You aren’t the reason Karasuno won.”  
  
He inhaled and exhaled in a harsh manner, like he was trying to self exorcise his anger.  
  
“Kentarou, _really_ , you’re a part of a team-”  
  
“I already got lectured on this.”  
  
“And I’m not going to lecture you again.”  
  
You waited for anything he had lined up to respond with, but he was silent, so you continued, “I was going to say it was the fault of the entire team. You played well, the whole team did. Karasuno just did better.  
  
"Sure, there were things you could have done better, but there were things Oikawa could have done better, and Iwaizumi, and Kindaichi, and all of them. Everyone could improve. Don’t let Iwaizumi’s frustration fester in your head.”  
  
Kyoutani took in your words, and you assumed he didn’t completely disagree, because he didn’t argue or counter it with some kind of nasty comment. He was quiet and he seemed to calm down a little, as he slowed in his walk and you could actually walk side by side with him for the first time since leaving the gym.  
  
“They don’t want me to be there.”  
  
_That’s how he felt?_  
  
“That’s not true. You’re a powerful player. Oikawa has said so himself.”  
  
He stopped in his tracks, facing you completely. “None of them trust me. If they could, they’d sit me on the bench the whole game so I wouldn’t fuck up their plays.”  
  
Under the streetlights, his features stood out all the much more. His hair was so blonde, and looked so fuzzy and soft, and you could only think back to the few times he let you run your fingers through it. His eyes were so bronze, striking you with admiration while it struck others with fear. His neck was so much prettier peaking out of his ruffled and unbuttoned collar, and it made you want to hide your face in it and give him all the kisses he deserved.  
  
“Kentarou,” you said carefully, “you need to have more trust in your team too. They are there to help you, not hurt you.”  
  
He groaned, tired of hearing the things he doesn’t want to. He’s stubborn like that, but at least he’s learned that you hate it when he just walks away when you say something he doesn’t agree with.  
  
“I know you have a hard time with them,” you said, struggling for the right words, “but, it’s like…you’re their big guns.”  
  
He made a look that said it all. _‘Really?’_  
  
“I mean, when you get out on the court, you’re the surprise factor. The opposing teams are always at a loss when you play. Even if you only get to play in a game once before the coach switches you out again, the team is always happy with the result. You shock the crowd and leave the other team scrambling for that lost point. You just…you’re a good player!”  
  
Your cheeks heated up and suddenly you wanted to just be home already and get under your covers. _That sounded so stupid._  
  
“I’m not very good at saying it, but your team does trust you! They know you’re going to get them another point when you get to play. They know you’re going to surprise the other team. They know you’re going to play well and I think Iwaizumi is right when he says trust is a two way street! So just, go to practice tomorrow and work with your team, and don’t just think about what you as an individual need to improve on, okay?”  
  
You slapped your forehead with your palm, mentally exhausted from trying to prove to him that he’s worth putting on the court, “Let’s just, get home. It’s already late and we have school tomorrow.”  
  
Kyoutani didn’t say anything, but he kept walking until he walked you home, and you gave him a quick kiss and he watched you go inside. Then he walked home, and the next day he’d go to practice.


	2. Late Nights | Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Give me eternal promises,   
> an infinite love,  
> and I'll give you mine."  
> \- r.h. sin

"Koutarou, I had to be home hours ago!"  
  
"(Name), it's _fine_. This'll be quick!"  
  
That's what he said. Hours ago. You just knew your parents would be there at the door waiting for you as you walked in way past midnight, ready to interrogate you on why you were _out all hours of the night with your boyfriend._ And you knew it would be hard to explain that Bokuto was just too excited to show you this amazing field where the stars are so bright against the black sky that the time wasn't considered. And you _knew_ you'd have to do so alone, because Bokuto was terribly intimidated by your parents.  
  
But there's something about it that sends your heart into a wild rhythm; something that just makes your feet move in auto-pilot, other than him tugging you along by a firm hand around your own.  
  
Something about his beautiful figure leading you away from his car and towards an field, a bit overgrown from nonuse. Something about this rendezvous that just makes you want to close your eyes and save the moment forever.  
  
His excitement was leaking through him and you felt it bouncing off your own skin. His excited spirit was the thing you loved most about him, the thing you first noticed watching him play volleyball at the very first practice game at your school.  
  
And his hand was so soft around yours despite practically being a weapon on the court.  
  
The world felt so small, like it was just you and Koutarou, with plenty of time to think about everything you love about him.  
  
Your feet stopped moving when he stopped, let go of your hand and tilted his head up toward the sky. You followed his gaze, eyes shifting from star to star before he smiled and turned to you.  
  
"See? It was worth it."  
  
You smiled happily, looking into his wide golden eyes. They were glimmering, and his cheeks were rosy under the moonlight. You reached out for him, tracing his muscled arms with your eyes before following the same path with your hands.  
  
Mesmerizing, loving, one of a kind.  
  
He noticed the staring, and leaned forward the press a peck to your nose.  
  
"How'd you find out about this place anyway?"  
  
He shrugged, and sat down in the grass, tugging on your fingers lightly to prompt you down next to him.  
  
Your legs were draped over his lap, and for the moment you two felt like dumb teenagers who are too in love to care about a curfew. Until your phone vibrated in your pocket.  
  
Wincing, you pulled it from your pocket, and recognized your parent's number right away. It was left to ring.  
  
"I guess we should go," he said.  
  
"Can't we stay a little longer? It'll be quick."  
  
He laughed, sliding himself out from under you and standing, offering a hand out. You took it, allowing yourself to be pulled into his chest lovingly, with a kiss pressed to the back of your hand.  
  
Who would have known he could be so sweet?  
  
The walk back to the car is still just as sweet, despite the feelings of subtle sadness in your heart. His excitement died down, but didn't completely disappear. His smile was smaller, but still evident through the dark. His hand still held yours, and it was still holding it just as gently.  
  
  
  
No lights were on in the house, but you didn't let that fool you. You knew your fate, and apparently, it showed on your face. Bokuto laughed aloud.  
  
"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have kept you long. I know how your parents are big fans of me."  
  
You unbuckled slowly, hesitantly, "They like you. They just...are difficult sometimes."  
  
He shook his head, allowing the space to be filled with a comfortable silence. And you were left thinking again. This time, about how different he is around you, compared to his friends, his team, his own family. He was still just as loud, as neurotic, as stubborn and passive-aggressive, but he saved all of his loving, nurturing and admiration for you.  
  
You leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Nothing entirely new, but still just as special as the first time you've ever kissed him. Eyes closing, hands reaching for one another desperately, but left to hang as you broke away too soon.  
  
The disappointment was clear on his features, and you felt it too, but laughed anyway.  
  
"Get home safe."  
  
He waved as you closed the door, trudging to the front step. You turned one last time, waving and watching him drive up the street, and around the corner, until not even the glare of his brake lights were visible any longer.  
  
Your hand hovered over the doorknob, but reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone first.  
  
The background was Bokuto after one of his games. He was sweaty and thrilled, and Akaashi was in the background in the midst of telling him to chill out. Your favorite picture, as negative as Akaashi's reaction was to it.  
  


_1:32am  
(Name): can i see you tomorrow?_

_1:34am_  
 _Koutarou: you miss me already? ;P_  
  
You made a face, and maybe he knew the face, maybe he was smiling because he could picture your lips pouting like you could imagine his features. Maybe he felt like you were still next to him like you did.

_1:34am_   
_Koutarou: yeah, of course!_


End file.
